Mizuiro Kojima x Keigo Asano x Rin Tsubokura
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Threesome between Mizuiro, Keigo, and Rin. A bit strange and OOC for everyone involved. . . Again, I lost my idea part way through so I tried to still make it end alright. I'm sorry about the strangeness of it. Lemon yaoi


Mizuiro Kojima x Rin Tsubokura

Rin had been assigned to a mission in the world of the living. It was supposed to be a simple mission; get some common chemicals that could only be in the world of the living. But, what he hadn't taken into account for his mission was the storm that had started while he was in the shop.

So, the small shinigami researcher was currently sitting in the park, with his supplies totally ruined. He knew that he'd be yelled at by Akon as soon as he got back. But, at the moment he wasn't worried about being yelled at. Rather, he was worried about how he was going to return.

He had gone to Kisuke's shop to have him help, but even the ex-captain couldn't open the gate. After that, he had politely denied shelter for the night, seeing as the house was already full. The shinigami hadn't taken into account that he didn't know anyone in the world of the living. And he couldn't stay at a hotel; he didn't have a gigai, he used a device to make himself visible to humans in order to get what he needed.

Now, he was completely soaked and knew that he'd be sick in the morning. He hoped that someone who could see him would find him and offer him shelter. But, he figured the chances of that were slim.

"Huh," he heard a voice say, "Who are you?"

He looked up to see a boy a bit taller than him texting away on a cell phone. At first Rin didn't think that the teen was talking to him, but realized he was when he saw no one else there.

"I'm Rin," he said in an innocent voice.

"I'm Mizuiro; do you need a place to stay?" Mizuiro offered.

Rin didn't think about why a complete stranger would offer him a place to stay, and took it. He followed the human male back to his house, grateful for a place to get out of the rain.

As soon as they were in the house, Mizuiro told Rin to strip while he get him some clean clothes. Rin listened, and pulled off the soaking wet uniform waiting for Mizuiro to come back. The water glistened on his small body.

When Mizuiro came back he stopped in his tracks. He had realized that the other was beautiful but not that beautiful. Actually, he hadn't even realized that the shinigami was male. His body reacted as any would at seeing such a beautiful sight; he got turned on.

He took a second to compose himself before walking over the other male. Even though he tried to calm himself, he couldn't contain the hard-on that was causing his pants to tent. Rin noticed this and hooked his hands behind his back, blushing slightly.

"I-I can help you with that," he said, "i-if you'd like."

Rin wasn't as innocent as he seemed; he knew how to pleasure others, and what his own body liked. But, it wasn't as if he acted innocent to trick others. No, rather it was that that was just his natural personality.

When he saw Mizuiro nod his head he dropped to his knees. Rin quickly undid the belt holding Mizuiro pant's up, allowing them to fall along with his boxers. The shinigami had never understood how people could wear them, he himself preferred panties.

He didn't wait for the other to give him the go ahead and took him into his mouth. Because of the size of Rin's mouth, he couldn't fit all of Mizurio into his mouth. Instead, he wrapped his, soft, right hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

The human let out a groan of pleasure and fisted his hands in Rin's hair, tugging at it in a pleasured way. Rin moaned softly, bobbing his head. As soon as the head would hit the back of his throat he'd swallow; when it was barely in his mouth he'd lick the slit.

"Hmm," Mizurio moaned softly.

Rin could feel himself growing hard at the taste of the human. He wanted more, and decided to see if the human would give it to him. But, before that he decided to prepare himself.

With his fingers still wet from the rain, he slid two of them into his entrance. He let out a soft cry of pleasure, causing vibrations to go through his body. Rin moaned softly as he scissored his entrance.

"Wow," a voice spoke in surprise, "I didn't expect to see this."

Rin tried to pull away, to see who it was, but Mizurio held his head still.

"Good evening, Keigo," he said calmly, "care to join us?"

After a second he released Rin's head "Is that okay with you?"

Rin pulled back and looked behind him. For a second, he seemed to look over Keigo's body and blushed slightly. He turned back to look up at Mizurio before nodding his head yes and took him back into his mouth.

The shinigami removed his fingers from his body to allow Keigo to have something to do. The taller human smirked and walked over to the two in front of him. While pressing his clothed hard-on against Rin's ass, showing the small male how large he was, he kissed Mizurio in a bruising kiss.

Rin moaned against Mizurio's cock and arched back against Keigo. With a chuckle, the brown haired human pulled away from the kiss to strip himself. With only a little warning he thrusted into Rin gently. He waited about a minute before he started thrusting into the smaller.

With the taste of a human in his mouth, a taste that Rin found as sweet as cake, and the feeling of being filled, it didn't take long for Rin to let out a muffled moan as he released his seed onto the floor. As he cried out his release, he sent vibrations through Mizuiro's body once more causing the human to pull back as he released. This caused his seed to spray over Rin's face and hair.

Keigo took a minute longer than the other two to find his release. When he did, he let out a soft grunt of pleasure as his seed filled the tight passage of Rin.


End file.
